Winds That Carry
by Lemura
Summary: Story takes place AFTER Scarlett with a twist please read and review


This is my first attempt at fan-fic. I hope everyone likes it. I am open to all suggestions. This story takes place AFTER the sequal "scarlett" But with a twist. Cat is not aware of her father and well read and you will get the idea! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the central characters they belong to MM and AR

Katie Colum O'Hara had never been away from Ireland in all of her 16 years. Raised in the hills of Ballyhara Ireland by her mother Scarlett O'Hara known to the Irish as "The O'Hara"  
  
Cat stared out into the stretching vast ocean before her, the two week sail to America was almost over, they had been at sea for thirteen days and she was looking forward to reaching land the next day. Cat had heard many stories about America where her Mother had grown up but never was permitted to accompany her mother on her annual business trips to America. Scarlett would never explain why and had always come up with an excuse as to why Cat should stay on in Ireland and not accompany her. Cat thought back to the previous week when she had recieved a telegram from her Uncle and Godfather Colum who was accompaning her Mother to America, Scarlett had fallen ill and Colum had arranged for Cat to take the next boat sailing to be at her Mothers bedside in case the worst should happen. Cats heart had pounded so hard while she frantically packed her clothes and few belongings that she would take with her. Holding back tears and telling herself that her Mother was strong and had all the strength and determination of the O'Hara kings and queens that she had heard so many stories of.   
  
Although Cat was very young she posessed the qualities of a woman. Her long dark raven hair and cat like green eyes, were more than any Irish lad could stand. Cat looked to be a fragile, demure woman, yet when the occasion arised she could ride her horses with the roughest of the Irish boys. She was not afraid of much and always held a contempt for the girls her age who walked around town like they were afraid of any and everything. Not Cat, she was different. She would swim in the boyne, climb the highest cliff, even joining the boys in their small horse races, and usually beating them at their own game. She also had a knack for giving her best smile, flashing her dimples and getting what she wanted, not many could resist the sparkle in her feline like green eyes. Cat knew this and often used it to her advantage.  
  
Most of her friends were males, The females of Ballyhara were afraid of her. they could not stand to see Cat racing around town, gathering her skirts up in front of people to climb rocks, stripping down to her undergarmets to swim and splash in the boyne, and worst of all she spent time in the cottage of the old witch. Cat would hear them whispering about Grainne, telling lies and making up the most outrageous stories. More than once Cat had flew up her fists in rage and the girls would flee screaming calling Cat a witch or a changeling. Sometimes she would give chase, catching up with one of them and knocking the unfortunate one to the ground while spitting fake curses, if they wanted to believe she was a witch she might as well play the part. This scared them even more, but cat got a kick out of their superstitions. The boys were different, they did not care about such things. Most of the young men in Ballyhara held a deep respect for Cat and felt drawn to the dark skinned beauty and daughter of "The O'Hara"   
  
The evening sky was a bright orange off in the horizon as cat stood there on the ships deck As she looked out she could see lights, her first sign of land ahead. She knew in her heart that her mother would be alright. She pictured her mother in her mind, beautiful and strong. Her mother, Scarlett O'Hara, "The O'Hara, of Ballyhara" there was nothing that could hurt her mother. Cat smiled at this reassuring thought, and breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up straight raising her head to look again out towards the lights ahead, She was going to make the most out of this trip she had always wanted to see America, she would lay in her bed at night and dream of a place where she could start anew, and feel comfortable being herself. This was her chance, Cats head reeled at the possibilities and she giggled to herself as she walked back to her cabin. The ship would be docking in Charleston first thing in the morning, then there would be a long ride to Atlanta. "I had better get some sleep" Cat said outloud.  
  
When she reached the cabin door she took one last glance over her shoulder at the lights out in the distance. "Here I come America" She whispered softly, smiling while her while her green eyes danced.


End file.
